Blood In My Dreams
Author's Notes: Please leave a comment! Please do not edit or steal this fanfiction! This is a WIP, so please no critical comments on how bad this may be. Please keep rude comments to yourself. If you want me to do some more, please check out my blog, that may be where my fanfictions might go in the future! Other than that, PLEASE ENJOY! :) ~Prologue~ Crrack. Crack. Crack. Tip. Tap. Tip. Tip. Tap. Scrrrrape. Scrrape. ' ' “Hisss.” The sound that escaped from the egg was a sound that was feared. The sound that would make the ground rumble. The kind of sound that would make the ground open up, releasing all the Under Ground dragons. The evil kind of sound. ' ' Deceitful held his breath. He hoped that his two eggs would be majestic. Powerful. I don’t what I’m going to do if they don’t hatch right. But right now, the silver egg was twitching. Smoke was starting pour out of the cracks, like the forest fires he’d seen burning up the rainforest. The egg cracked again, and then all at once, it shattered into a million pieces, like a shooting star, one that would never be seen again. And sitting there, was a SkyWing. “A SKYWING?!?!?!” Deceitful’s roar shook the treetops. “Hmm? A SkyWing?!” Queen Glory’s voice asked. She paused and then stared at Deceitful. “What are you doing?” Even though Deceitful was one of the dragons who hated her, he bowed anyway. “I wanted to see my eggs hatch Your Majesssty.” “Deceitful, get that thing out of here! At once! Return it to the SkyWings immediately! We do not need a war with Queen Ruby!” Glory commanded. “Not that I think she would anyway.” She muttered under her breath. “Wait!” He cried. She stopped to stare at him. He took a deep breath and asked, “Your Highness, may I request a moment with my dragonet? And besides, I cannot go anyway. I must see that my OTHER dragonet hatches when I’M HERE.” Glory sighed, before saying, “I suppose. I’ll have to send in Smokebreather then. She’ll deliver the dragonet.” Deceitful nodded, then looked at the small copper dragonet. She squeaked, and he whispered in her ear, “Little one, your name is going to be Atomsplitter. Do not let any dragon boss you around. Do not let them see how powerful you are. Remember this. Stay calm. Stay safe. Be stealthy.” “Time’s up!” Said an annoyingly purple dragon who introduced herself as Smokebreather. No. Not so soon! He thought desperately. But it was too late. The purple dragon was already winging away with his smoldering dragonet. ' ' * * * ' ' Smokebreather hadn’t known how powerful the dragonet’s scales were. It was only until she noticed how uncomfortably warm her talons were getting, when she saw blisters spreading across her forearms. Her claws had already shriveled and curled in, and even as she watched with increasing horror, they began to disintegrate. Smokebreather gave one intense, bloodcurdling scream, and then a humongous dent appeared in her skull. Her heart was ripped out of her chest, and was squeezed until it was nothing but a bloody mess. She dropped to the ground, which was strewn with jagged boulders with serrated edges. She landed underbelly first, and that ripped a hole so large and deep, that a saltwater crocodile, that had crawled up on the rocks, had begun to eat her, until it could hold no more, and was blasted into a million pieces. Bloody flesh rained from the sky, sinking into the water, where the Snakehead Snappers churned up the sea, each trying to get a piece of crocodile and NightWing intestines. ' ' * * * ' ' No older than two hours old, and Atomsplitter had already seen her first gory death. She did not want to see another. Yet, her panic, her fear, sent her into the sky, falling to a certain death in who knows where. Atomsplitter hit the Sky Kingdom with a thud that shook the palace. Smoke was still escaping from the hole that she made when she crashed into roof of the palace. And then the screaming began. Queen Ruby took one look at her, at Atomsplitter, and then shook her head. She couldn’t let Atomsplitter near the other dragonets, for fear that her burning scales would hurt them. So Atomsplitter tried to fly back to the rainforest. ' ' Chapter One - Stupid Voices In My Head ' ' It was raining. It was a thunderstorm. I struggled to fly through the heavy rain, which was ridiculous, because I was part SkyWing! But maybe that had to do with the fact that the water was seeping into my scales, and making me more tired, and heavy, and miserable than ever. Thunder crashed and lightning flashed. All I saw ahead of me was dark grey and black storm clouds, occasionally flashing with the startling lightning. I was hoping that maybe, just MAYBE, a miracle would happen and it would go away. I highly doubted that though, which made the stupid snarky voice in my head say, No! Such doubts are poison! What is wrong with you Atomsplitter? Why must you be so daft? And so my answer was more of an irritated, Yes annoying self-voice in my head. Would you please be so kind and shut up for a year or two? Maybe one hundred? Or maybe just never speak again? That was how my conversations usually go. But because I was still yelling at my self-voice, so I of course wasn’t paying attention (that is your fault self-voice, not mine.) and so I didn’t see the tree that whacked me in the face, and the lightning that struck my wing. And I obviously didn’t learn my lesson, because I tried to scream. In a THUNDERSTORM. WITH LIGHTNING. AND THUNDER. I crashed into the green treetops of rainforest, setting a few trees on fire, which was put out immediately by the ever so helpful RAIN. I mean come on. (WHY RAIN?! WHY?!) The trunks weren’t so lucky however; a weird twisted one was set on fire, and then I started to panic again. Panicking about my worries, and then worrying about worrying about worrying about my worries just made it worse. So naturally, when frightened, upset, mad, nervous, panicked, and of course, worried, I would explode. And unfortunately for me, the stupid rain decided that right now, it wasn’t going to help me. I was set on fire, along with the rest of the trees. Haha, I thought bitterly. I bet those dumb trees are laughing at me now. Grrr. I’ll show them! I also have anger management problems, uncontrollable reflexes, and trust issues. So I threw a massive fireball at them. “I think that’s enough setting trees on fire.” Said a small voice behind me. I whirled around to see a RainWing (Of all creatures!!) just staring at the blackened trunks. I felt guilty, and I said, “I’m sorry. But I could have sworn they were laughing at me!” The RainWing giggled, before saying, “You are so silly! Trees don’t laugh at us! Or at ME, anyway.” I narrowed my eyes, and she scrunched up her snout at me. “Yeah, just glare at me like that. Now you got all your anger out!” She said cheerfully. I was all angered out, but I wanted to see what she would say if I still acted angry. “HOLY MOTHER OF LAVABALLS, I AM NOT ALL ANGERED OUT!” I roared. Her face was just so funny, I burst out laughing. “Oh my gosh, that was so funny! You totally fell for it! RainWings are so gulli-” My sentence was cut off as she stuffed a bunch of leaves in my mouth, but even she couldn’t help smiling. “We’ll see how funny you think RainWings are with a bunch of plants in your mouth.” She smirked, just setting me off again. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)